What became of Yoko?
by Mr-Weapon
Summary: Tragedy


What became of Yoko? By Mr WEAPON  
  
Disclaimer: This is based on real events only I have used EHRGIEZ characters. This takes place after the EHRGIEZ tournament; Yoko lives with Koji and Claire and is friends with Jo and Han.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yoko looked hopefully at the wall clock, waiting for the holidays to start.  
  
"6.,5.,4.,3.,.2.,.1.Yay" chanted her classmates as the bell chimed.  
  
Yoko walked down the school hall and out the doors only to hear a familiar voice, " =Grrrr= YOKO friend"  
  
Yoko whirled around and came eye to eye with Jo, "Jo when did you get here? It's ages to get here from Germany" Yoko asked stunned.  
  
"I =grrr= come to visit for holidays =growl=" Jo growled. "Han may be visiting too and I think Cloud and Tifa are coming as well" Yoko informed Jo as they strolled down the crowded street.  
  
"What about =grr= KOJI?" Jo asked "Dad and Claire are working tonight so I don't think we'll have any trouble with that" Yoko slyishly laughed. "=Grruhhaha= I like it" Jo laughed along as they made there way to Han's apartment.  
  
But elsewhere the EHRGIEZ tournament continues for GODHAND and Lee Shuewen. The battle rages on.  
  
"GODHAND you can't win" said Lee as he carelessly swung his spear. "I can't let you have the EHRGIEZ, It's mine, I need it" GODHAND panted as he ducked and weaved, his shadow danced along the walls of the castle.  
  
"But you won't die if you don't get the EHRGIEZ.HIYAAAAA" cried Lee with a final stroke, suddenly all was silent in the altar room and the candles in the temple flickered.  
  
Back in Japan things were brewing.  
  
"Wait here Jo I'll go get Han," said Yoko, She turned and started up the stairs to Han's apartment. Yoko knocked on the door and waited. The door soon burst open "Huh.oh hey Yoko wassup?" asked a cheery Han, he locked his door and started to walk to the exit and before Yoko could say anything Han enquired "Is it cool if Cloud brings some supplies?". "Sure.. But where are Cloud and Tifa?" Yoko replied. "Oh. we'll meet them later," said Han as he burst out the front doors "hey Jo" he waved without stopping.  
  
The trio walked along the street, they commonly chatting when they came across Cloud and Tifa holding several bags.  
  
"You guys moving in or something?" Yoko joked. Tifa smiled and walked along with the group with Cloud soon behind, "how far till your place" Cloud said while fixing his hair and eyeing Tifa's mini shorts. "Just a block away now" Yoko replied, Yoko began to worry about the noise the three bags made it sounded familiar to her. They soon arrived at Yoko's flat "WOW.. Is this your dad's car?" Han girlishly squealed as he bound towards a dark green PORCHE 911 "this is so awesome".  
  
While Han obsessed over her dad's car Yoko sighed and then led her friends up to her room, Cloud and Tifa sat on her bed and produced two cans of vodka and began drinking.  
  
"Hey =Grr= no drinking yet" Jo reared viciously at Cloud. "OK OK" Cloud said putting the cans away.  
  
Yoko entered her room and Han soon followed, "Let's all get drunk" Han announced. "I like the way you think Han" Cloud smiled and passed a bottle of beer to Yoko. Yoko opened the bottle, sighed and reluctantly sipped away at the drink. Moments later when the world blurred in Yoko's eyes she watched in a helpless haze as Cloud kissed Tifa and Han fought his own shadow and amidst the whirling mess that seemed to be her room Jo clawed her way to a corner and fell asleep in an alcohol induced slumber.  
  
Meanwhile at an expensive restaurant Koji and Claire contemplated Yoko and other things.  
  
"Claire.what do you think of Yoko?" Koji asked. "Don't be silly.I love Yoko, but I just hope she's alright on her own" Claire wistfully replied. Koji sat and pondered about what he would say next, Is it to soon, Is it not soon enough. Suddenly the courage came from nowhere. "Claire what do you think of me?" Koji blurted out. "Koji.. I lo."Claire tried to answer but was interrupted by Koji who fell to his knee. "Claire would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?". The candlelight covered the two starry eyed figures, but under the same moon things were going sour as the group of friends moved to Yoko's rooftop.  
  
"=Grrowl= Hanfreind why did you wake me?" Jo yawned "We didn't wanna leave you alone" Han replied and sat down. Yoko looked over to see Tifa and Cloud still in each other's arms, Jo skulled down a can and Han sat singing a folksong that nobody could understand. In the distance Yoko heard the phone ringing, Yoko bolted down stairs nearly tripping she reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello" Yoko said. "Hello Yoko It's dad I'm staying at a hotel tonight so you'll be on your own, oh and by the way I have a surprise for you tomorrow.Bye" Koji hung up the phone.  
  
Yoko went back to the rooftop and said, "Hey Koji's not coming home tonight". "We have to leave anyway!" Cloud stood up and exclaimed.  
  
Yoko checked her watch and read out the time "11: 35, let's go" Han threw off his bandanna and led the group down the group downstairs and to the driveway. Han looked behind the front tyre and pulled out the keys, "Get in" Han drunkenly ordered. "How did you know the keys were there Han?" Yoko asked nervously. "Found em' earlier, now get in" Han barked. Yoko didn't want to go but she couldn't let her friends down she reluctantly sat in the car, her friends piled in and the car lurched away from the driveway as if it where drunk itself. The car sped off down the dark road and soon disappeared into the night.  
  
A while later a phone call was made to the Japanese Hilton, room 323. "Hello is this Mr Koji Masuda?" a voice on the phone asked "This is Sargent Yamoto of the traffic police and I have a few questions" Sargent Yamoto continued. "Yes it is, what's wrong?" Koji replied. "Are you the owner of a dark green Porche 911 and a relative to a young girl named Yoko?" the Sargent asked. "Yes I am, please tell me what's wrong" Koji said in growing panic. The Sargent hesitated, took a deep breath and finally said "O.K this is never easy to say but...."  
  
THE END.  
  
=Merry Christmas and take care out there= 


End file.
